Guardian
by EssyLynn
Summary: Minka Banert has been to six schools in the last four years. Most people are under the impression that she is an army brat. If only they knew the real reason they may look at her in a whole new light. Now her family is putting down roots in Beacon Hills. A place that for some reason strange things keep happening and Minka may begin to fit in for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

Minka's entire body ached. The last thing that she remembered was checking out the new grounds. _If this is one of Milo's pranks, _she thought to herself. She tried to rise up onto her feet, but she collapsed and let out a small whimper. Her fur was damp and she realized it was matted with blood. What had happened?

"What did you do?!" The one voice asked.

"I didn't do it! I was driving and found her," Suddenly a door was pulled open and two teenage boys stood in front of her. She focused in on the one that was closest to her, "what should we do?" He moved with twitchy movements his short brown hair was spiked in the front and she tilted her head slightly admiring his stunning hazel eyes and adorable up turned nose.

The second boy, he was more built than the first went to reach for her and she let out a low growl. "It's okay girl," he said trying to sooth her. She didn't want to be soothed she wanted to get the hell out of there. If she began to heal in front of them who knows what would happen. Finally she allowed him to touch her and the pain she had once felt began to disappear. She lifted her eyes to meet his. What was happening?

"Scott is it working?"

"I think so." That is when she noticed the boy named, Scott, have a flash of red in his eyes. A low rumble began to erupt in her throat. An alpha. Using everything in her she lifted her muzzle and let out a loud howl. Both boys stepped back and when she lowered her head she saw their backs were facing her.

More howls erupted and she peered out of the back of the jeep and saw them, her brothers and father. Standing on the other side of the road, hunched down and ready to attack. "Well this doesn't look good."

"Really, Stiles?"

Pushing up on her paws she lowered her body and growled. Scott and Stiles turned around in shock. Once there was enough space she catapulted herself from the back of the jeep and began to run. It hurt worse than anything she had every experienced, but she had to get away.

After hitting the woods she kept going until she reached the house. She could feel her body heeling as she ran. Jumping in the air she shifted back and slowed to a stop. "That's just great," she muttered to herself. Looking down at her blood stained shorts and leg.

"What the hell happened!?" Her father's booming voice came across.

She spun and saw her father and four older brothers standing around her, "he's an alpha."

"An alpha?" Liam shook his head as he crossed his arms, "that couldn't have been an alpha. He was your age."

Minka looked to her father, "Dad I know what I saw. He had red eyes."

Gideon walked forward towards his daughter, "Scott McCall." He looked towards his sons, "he and his pack is why we came to Beacon Hills." Then he turned back to Minka, "are you ready for your first assignment?"


	2. Update

Hello, everyone!

I just thought that I would ask which stories you want updates from! Comment below!

Also, I made a tumblr. If anyone wants to follow me that would be awesome, I'll follow back!

Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 2

"Tell me again why we need to attend High School?" Minka asked as she, Milo and Emmett walked across the parking lot.

Emmett placed his hands on her shoulders, he stood a good foot taller than her. She hated being the smallest in the family. The runt as they would say in a pack. "Because it is our assignment to gain the trust of the alpha and his pack. They are our new charges."

"But why do I have to be a sophomore?"

"Because we can't be in the same grade, and you are the youngest." Milo said pulling up the strap of his backpack.

Minka made a mocking face at her brother, "we're twins Milo."

"I'm two minutes older Minka."

Minka growled and bared her teeth. "You two need to chill out. Do you really want to draw attention to us while we are at school?"

Rolling her eyes Minka said, "you don't have to act so much like Liam."

"Look I'm just trying to make sure you don't mess up on your first assignment. Do you think that I want to be back at high school? I graduated two years ago."

Instead of answering Minka just crossed her arms and walked forward. She wanted to get as far away from her brothers as possible. At least Liam and Aaron stayed home. They couldn't have all of the Banert siblings running around the high school. Plus, it was almost hard to believe that Emmett at twenty-one was a believable eighteen year old already.

Spinning around Minka began to walk backwards, "can we just go over the charges again?"

"You really need to pick this up quicker," Emmett dug through his bag and pulled out a folder. "McCall is the alpha. Yukimura is the kitsune. Martin is the banshee."

"So she's the screamer, nice." Milo said.

"You're disgusting." Grabbing the folder away from Emmett, Minka looked at the file. "Who wants who? I can take the alpha. Maybe-"

Emmett laughed, "you are not taking the alpha. Do you realize that is going to be the hardest? Dad assigned him to me."

"I want the screamer!" Milo said a little over enthused.

"I say again, disgusting." She scrunched her nose up. "Who do I get?"

Emmett nods his head in a direction and sees a short raven haired girl, with oriental features. "The kitsune." She turns back to her brothers, "water and electricity don't really mix."

"Dad thinks that she'll be the easiest for you."

"Why is that?"

"You aren't the easiest person to get along with." Milo said bluntly.

Emmett laughed again, "you guys are such jerks."

* * *

After getting her schedule from the office Minka tried her hand at her locker. She had never been the best at getting combinations. "Dammit," she huffed.

"Having a hard time?" A voice asked.

"It won't open and I don't know why." She looked at the small slip the office secretary gave her, "I'm putting it in."

"Can I suggest something?"

Minka turned and had to glance up at the tall boy that stood behind her. She felt the air be sucked out of her lungs. It was the boy from last night, the other boy. The one that the alpha had called Stiles. "What?"

Giving her a half smile he pointed, "try the right locker."

"What?"

He took the paper and entered the combination, "you were putting the right combination in the wrong locker."

"How do you know?"

The locker door popped open, "because you were putting it in mine."

Minka looked from the open locker to Stiles. He was standing so close and she could smell the faint scent of bacon he had from breakfast, "oh."

"Stiles. Come on." Both of them looked and saw Scott, Kira, and Lydia standing on the other side of the hall.

"That's my cue," he said pointing. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah."

He started to walk backwards, "I'm Stiles by the way."

"Minka." She saw his face light up and her stomach fluttered. She watched as the small strawberry blonde grabbed his arm to drag him away. Anger rose inside her and with a small smirk she flicked her hand sending a stream of water from a fountain flying onto her skirt as the four friends walked past it.

"Oh my god," Lydia shrieked.

Spinning Minka slammed the locker door and walked off. "Wow really," she heard Milo say. Realizing her brother had seen everything. "You do realize that we want them to like us. I don't think that spraying them with water will make that happen."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Someone should really get that fountain looked at." She smiled up at him, "if you excuse me I really have to get to class. Can't be late."


	4. Poll Time

_**Hey guys! **_

_**So, I've decided to put a poll up. It is asking which is your favorite story that I'm writing. I keep coming up with story ideas and I post them, but then it becomes overwhelming trying to keep them all updated. I thought I would ask you guys which story is your favorite and go from there! Thank you in advance for your input!**_


End file.
